


Il mio prete rosso

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: 1707, F/M, Female Reader, Forbidden Love, Novella, Pregnancy, Short Story, Sorta Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: In 1707, Y/N L/N, a 24 year old Italian girl goes to work at an Orphanage located in Venice. There she meets the priest and composer Antonio Vivaldi, whom she starts to fall for.
Relationships: Antonio Vivaldi/Reader, Antonio Vivaldi/You
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I noticed there wasn’t any Antonio Vivaldi x Reader so I decided I’d write my own. I hope you like it. :)

You stood outside of the huge building and studied its features. You were standing outside of the Ospedale della Pieta. It was a giant building held up by Greek style poles. It was all white with many little windows all around it. The roof was slowly turning reddish-orange. It was very obvious it was old, probably from the 14th century or something like that. 

You had been hired by the Orphanage about a week ago, by the parish priest in the area. You had been looking for work for a while and something that was meaningful and paid decently. So, once the Orphanage was hiring, you instantly applied. You loved the idea of having to work with kids, especially those that didn’t have a loving figure in their lives. Every child deserves a mother, so you thought you could maybe be somewhat of a loving aunt or cousin to the children. 

You figured you’d spent enough time just waiting and staring, so you started up the marble, white stairs. You’d never walked on anything this luxurious. You reached the two large wooden doors and took in a deep breath, you were still a little nervous, but mainly excited. The doors were carved with different designs that perhaps dated back to medieval times. It was made out of wood and was at least nine feet tall. 

You opened the right door and walked in quietly, closing the door behind you. It was a little chilly inside the building. It was nearly empty except the Greek poles all around the large room. There was a fireplace on every wall to keep it warm but there was no fire going. You hadn’t been given any instructions on where to go or who to talk to on your first day, so you saw an old wooden bench and sat down. It was still in the room, as if air didn’t exist here, it was creepy, but calming at the same time, if that made any sense at all. 

It was all quiet for an orphanage. You thought you might hear something from the children, but maybe they were in a different part of the orphanage. You had been told there were roughly 80 young girls between ages 5 through 10 that you’d be taking care of with three other women, all elderly nuns. You hoped you could connect with the children more, due to being younger and all. 

After thirty minutes or so, you heard light footsteps and jumped up. You craned your neck and saw Mr Giuvan, the parish priest who had hired you. You waited as he walked down the marble stairs and kept quiet. You saw him from the corner. He was wearing all black and had a silver cross around his neck, like most priests. 

“Oh hello Miss L/N, I’ve been waiting for you. We're in desperate need for your help. You truly are a blessing in our times of need.” Mr Giuvan said, looking at you.   
Mr Giuvan was a very old man, almost eighty. He had been the parish priest for nearly fifty years in this area of Venice. He was a kind man with a gentle smile and even at his age he was still sharp and intelligent. He had dark brown eyes, almost black. He was barely three inches taller than you and plump around the waist. He had a deep voice and spoke beautifully. 

“Thank you Mr Giuvan. I really need this job. I hope I’m up to the tasks of taking care of the children. I will do everything I can to make sure these children are loved. I’m sorry you were waiting, I didn’t know where to go.” You said, fiddling with the loose strings of our greyish green skirt. You had decided to wear a loose tan tunic that covered your shoulders and went ¾ down your arms. You had your best skirt that covered your ankles and old boots that almost had holes in them, but you didn’t complain, you looked nice in it. 

“You look quite nice today, Miss L/N. No need to apologize, I should’ve given you more instructions on what to do. We do need your help very much. We get more children every year, it’s quite sad really, but I’m sure you can bring some light to their lives. May I please show you where they are? My sisters (nuns) have been waiting for you.” Mr Giuvan said. 

“Oh yes! I’d love to meet them. I know they are very kind ladies. Please do show me where they are, I also want to get to know the children I’ll be looking after.” You said. Mr Giuvan nodded and started off at his usual slow pace, you right beside him. 

Mr Giuvan walked through the entrance room and took a light right. He walked you through a long corridor and up one flight of stairs. He then turned left and walked for a good five minutes. You eventually reached a hallway with many doors. Mr Giuvan took you to the one with the number 16 on the door. The door was large, almost daunting compared to you and Mr Giuvan. He opened the door and there were some wooden steps that seemed to lead to another door. You walked behind him as he led you. After he reached the steps, he gently pushed open the other door and beckoned you in. 

As you stepped in the room, you could hear some noises from another room, the sounds of children. It was a little stuffy in the room and it was filled with books, books that looked like they were used for educational purposes. You bet this was the room where they taught the young girls. 

“This is where you’ll teach some girls for two to three hours a day. The children and sisters (nuns) are in the room over from here. Please follow me.” Mr Giuvan said. You nodded and followed him as he led you out another door. 

You entered the room and were somewhat in surprise by how big it was. It was almost 9 feet tall and was carpeted. It had to be at least 600 square feet and there were many little girls running around and playing. You saw three nuns all doing different things. It was very loud, but you expected that. It seemed hectic and you could tell the elderly nuns were stressed, you felt bad for them. There were four windows on the left side of the room that accounted for most of the light.   
“Well, Miss L/N, I must say goodbye, but sister Maria, the one on the right will take care of you and show you what to do. Thank you again for taking up this job. You truly are a blessing for these children.” Mr Giuvan said. You nodded and said goodbye to him, and made your way to sister Maria. 

Maria was sitting down on a bench, some children around her playing. She looked to be perhaps fifty and was withered to her bones. She had mild olive skin with eyes dark as night. She had a silver cross around her neck and the traditional nun attire, like how most nuns in Italy dressed. When you reached her you stood silently, waiting for her to give you an order. 

“Um, hello ma’am? I was told by father Giuvan to come to you for instructions on what to do and what children I’ll be looking after.” You said, waiting pensively for an answer. 

“Oh!” she said, just noticing your presence. “Ah yes, you’ll be taking care of 19 girls, all eight years old. Most of the girls are in the corner to the left. I’ll get you a list of the girls' names that you’ll be taking care of. I also will have a schedule for you.” Maria said, getting up. She went to a door and went in. You stood quietly, waiting for her to come back. You looked around and saw all the little girls. Your eyes went to the far left corner and saw many of the young girls you’d be taking care of. 

Maria came back, and in her withered hand was two pieces of paper. She handed them to you and sat back down, talking to a girl who looked about five. You sat down on a nearby bench and started to read off the girl’s names. There were 19, just like how many Maria had told you about. They all had pretty names. You then looked over the daily schedule. Through Monday to Friday the girls got up at 8 am, and would go down to the chapel for food and a small church service. Then, at 10 am, they went back up, then the four different groups would go into the room with the old books. You’d teach them reading, writing, and math for an hour or so and at 1 pm they went back down for lunch. After that, they were allowed to play until 5 pm, when they had dinner. An hour later they’d be put to bed. 

It was 3 pm, so you had two hours until dinner would be served. You’d also be eating, probably with or by the nuns. After that you’d put the children to sleep and go home. You’d been told you were expected to be at the Ospedale della Pietà everyday by at least 7:30 am. After reading over the plans and girl’s names over again, you decided to go meet some of the little girls. Many of them were playing with rag dolls or little animal figures. 

You sat down in a small, old wooden chair and just simply watched them as they played. They were oddly well behaved for their ages, well, you bet that was because three old nuns had raised them for all their lives. It was still loud and the smallest ones were being a little crazy, but nothing too terrible. After a while, a little girl came up to you. She had green eyes, black medium length hair, and light olive skin. 

“Hi!” She said, reaching for the end of your skirt. You smiled down at her. 

“Hello, what is your name, sweet one?” You asked her, looking into her bright green eyes. She was small for her age group but was quite pretty. 

“I’m Bessima. What’s your name? Why are you here?” The little girl asked. You were surprised by her question, most children at that age didn’t think that deep. 

“I’m y/n. I was hired by Mr Giuvan to help take care of you.” You said, taking in a deep breath and looking around to make sure everything else was okay with the children. 

“Okay, can I go play with my friends again?” Bessima asked. 

“Yes, sure sweetie.” You said, finding it a little funny that she thought she needed permission from you. She ran off and went back to a group of little girls around her age. You looked up and spotted a clock. It was currently 4:50 pm, so dinner would start soon. After that thought, Maria got up and started to make a line of the children she looked after. You got up and stood by the doorway. After Maria had called her children, you started off on your list. You made sure to check the list twice to make sure you didn’t miss any children. Something like that would get you fired on your first day. 

The other two nuns lined up their kids and checked off their names. You then followed Maria and her kids all the way down to a long, tall hallway with a table in the middle. There was also a much smaller one for the nuns and you. Maria sat down all her kids and you copied her. You were still very confused by everything, but you felt like you were doing okay. You made sure to do another head count, just to be sure. 

You then watched as the other two nuns sat down their kids and then sat down at the smaller table with them. After waiting and saying prayers, two other nuns came out from the kitchen and served the food to the children. After serving the children, the two other nuns came to sit with you. 

As you looked around, you felt very out of place. You weren’t a small little girl and you definitely weren’t an elderly nun. You were a young lady, the only person in the whole building that was a female and wasn’t a nun. Tonight’s dinner was cooked chicken, bread, and water. You ate in silence, not having anything to say or what you should say. Apparently, the other nuns felt the same way, for they were also silent, keeping to themselves. The food was bland, but it was free, so you weren’t complaining. 

You were the first to finish, so you rested your head on your hand and watched over the kids from afar. After everyone was finished, it was almost 6 pm, so it was time for bed. Maria gathered up her children and you went next, Bessima right behind you. You followed Maria's kids up to the main room and through the door. You stepped up a flight of stairs and stopped at a long stretching hallway. Your instructions had said to go to room 3, where the girls would sleep. After looking around, you found the room and ushered on in the children. 

The room had twenty beds and was medium sized. The beds were small and all had blankets to go with them. They all had separate sleeping gowns and you made sure they all changed. After that, they got in their beds. You tucked them all in individually. You made sure to kiss Bessima on the head also. 

“Goodnight, sleep well darlings.” You said, then blowing out the candle. You walked out and closed the door. You realised you were the first women out of the four to be finished. You figured you’d go down to the chapel and tell Mr Giuvan goodnight and goodbye. 

You walked down the stairs, through the main room, the education room, down the second layer of stairs and out into the main hallway. You walked down to the chapel, and heard an odd noise. It was a sweet, high pitched noise, but you couldn’t tell what it was. But, as you went the noise got louder and kinda scared you. You still decided to go in and now fully heard the noise. But still, you didn’t know what sound was, either, but you liked it. But, as soon as you walked in, it stopped. It was creepy, but you kept on looking for Mr Giuvan. 

“Um, father Giuvan? Are you there by chance?” You asked, hoping he was around. He came out from the left, scaring you a bit. 

“Hello Miss L/N. How was your first day at the Ospedale della Pieta? I hope you enjoy it here.” Mr Giuvan said. 

“Oh it went well, I was just about to leave, I just wanted to thank you for giving me this job. It’s a blessing to me and my parents. I hope you have a good night, sir.” You said. 

“Thank you y/n. I know you will be very helpful taking care of our orphaned children. Mother Maria bless you y/n. Have a good night.” Mr Giuvan said. You nodded and made your way out of the chapel. You walked out to where you had been waiting that morning and walked out of the large doors. 

There was a light breeze in the air and the sun was slowly starting to set beyond the horizon. It was red and orange, with the clouds breaking up before it. You only lived two blocks away, with your parents, but you walked slowly, taking in the beauty of Venice. You noticed all the fountains and the little birds getting a drink from them. It was a beautiful day, the weather was warm and the breeze kept you cool. You laid your arms on the bridge’s wall and watched the stream of water for a while. 

You then remembered the odd sound you had heard. You had thought of reporting it to Mr Giuvan, but you didn’t want to bother him with trivial things. You bet it was nothing anyways and you were just overthinking things. Anyway, the sounds were sweet and loving almost, though you’d never heard anything like it. To some extent, you wondered if you’d ever hear it again. 

It was now almost dark, and you knew you had to get home before then. If you didn’t your mother would be very unpleased with you. Despite being 24, you still lived with your mother and father. You guessed it was because you hadn’t found a husband and you liked living with them. 

You started again on your way home, thinking of today’s new endeavours and the new adventures that would soon be to come. You felt glad you’d be helping your family with the money and by giving young girls a positive, loving figure in their lives. You knew it’d be long and tedious at times, but in the end it’d be worth it. 

You again admired the beautiful sun as the last bit went away. You could see home and some of the street lights were on. You then saw the last fountain and the last cool breeze. You then opened the door to your home and went in, closing the door behind you. 

A/N: Sorry this is kinda boring, I just wanted to give the setting. It’ll get better I promise. :)


	2. II

~Early Sunday Morning~ 

It was still dark out, but you were already awake in bed. You felt the warm blankets around you and sighed. Today was Mass and you weren’t sure who’d be saying it, but you’d listen intently no matter who it was. You’d also be taking the children. You bet it’d be hard to keep them still, but you’d try your best. 

You turned over and took in a deep breath. It was still very dark, you bet it was barely even 6 am, but you decided to get up anyways, you doubted you’d fall asleep again. You slowly threw off the blankets and sheets, stretching out your shoulders and arms. You gently outstretched your feet and they touched the cold floor. You stood up, almost falling down from dizziness but caught yourself. 

Going over to the small table in your bedroom, you grabbed a match and a candlestick, lighting it, your eyes relaxed, getting used to the light. You went over to your clothes chest and picked out an old red dress that you had had for at least five years. You undressed and put on the old red dress. You put on your stockings and the old boots. You made your bed, like you had done for twenty years. You grabbed the candlestick and made your way out of your room. 

You went through the family room and into the kitchen. The sun was coming up and creaking through the windows. You grabbed some bread from the cover board and water and sat down to eat. You heard some bird chirping from the outside and saw the sun shine through the windows of your family’s home. You knew it was going to be a beautiful day. After finishing, you wrote a small note to your mother, telling her you had decided to leave early. 

You got up and walked out the family room and opened the front door, you opened it and closed it behind you, making sure it didn’t even creak. You stepped out into the light and let it pour onto your face. It was a warm day, per usual in Venice. It was now a little past 7 and some people were already out. You walked down the street and looked around at the sights and homes that you knew so well. That was something you loved about Venice, it was beautiful and full of colors. 

You stepped down the street until you reached the Ospedale della Pietà. You walked up the white stairs and pulled open the doors and stepped inside, closing the door. It was cold inside the front room, the opposite of the warmth outside. You started on your walk to the main room where you’d meet up with the nuns, wake up the children and go to Mass. 

You got up to the main room and realized no one was there. You didn’t know why, but the quietness and not having three nuns judge your every move was nice. You sat down on a bench and watched the clock, not having much to do. You watched it with intent, waiting for it to strike 8. It finally did and you got up and made your way to where the children were sleeping. You gently opened the door and looked around. All of the little girls were asleep, all peaceful and their breathing even. You saw Bessima, and gently woke her. She shook a little and popped up, her eyes red and blurry. She knew today was Mass, so she got up and started to dress. 

You awoke the rest of the girls up, one by one, and helped the ones who couldn’t dress all by themselves. You rangled up all the girls and got them in line, making sure they were all dressed well and that their hair wasn’t insane looking. You opened up the door again and escorted the girls out. You could tell Maria had already taken her girls down, which you were thankful for, this was your first time doing this after all. 

You led all the children down to the chapel quietly and started to set down the girls in the designated pews. You made sure they were all quiet and you put Bessima by your side. You looked around and saw Maria’s girls but no one else. Usually by now the priest would be out, waiting for people to arrive, but maybe the others were just late. So, you just waited patiently, making sure all the girls weren’t being too loud. 

////////////////////////////

Inside the back room the priest was coughing and gasping for air. He wasn’t able to get enough of it. He was supposed to say Mass today but didn’t know how with his breath hitched like this. He had had problems like this before but nothing this severe. He leaned on his desk, his hand on his heart, trying to breath. 

He reached for a glass of water and gulped it down. He felt his chest become a little more relaxed and his chest was less compressed. He wasn’t as good as usual, but at least he could breath. He shook his head and took in a deep breath. He then remembered he had to give Mass and he shot up, knowing he was already late and that young girls weren’t the greatest at staying still for very long.   
He didn’t want to keep anyone waiting, so he grabbed his cross, took a deep breath and went out. He walked out and looked around. The three nuns he knew well were there as always and also the girls. It was normal until he noticed you. The priest was aware that the Church was hiring another lady, but he didn’t think he’d see you until next week. You didn’t notice him, too busy dealing with two girls squabbling over something petty. 

After they were quiet, you turned up and noticed the priest. The first thing you saw was his flaming red curly hair that stuck out like crazy. He had light sky blue eyes, he had a thin frame but was tall and it fit him well. He was dressed as most priests on Sundays. He didn’t seem to notice you, or at least from your perspective, but he did and while your eyes were turned away the red haired priest studied your features. He had expected the new caretaker to be an old woman, one with old grey hair and wrinkled skin, but from what he could tell you were probably 24 to 26, a couple years younger than him. 

You turned back your head and caught a glimpse of him looking at you. But still, you waited patiently for the service to begin. The red priest took another look at you, cleared his throat and began with the service. 

////////////////

The service lasted for about an hour. You tried your best to pay attention and make sure the little ones didn’t get too out of hand. Most of them behaved though, so you weren’t very worried. After Service was done, you gathered up your girls and brought them out into the hallway so they could have breakfast. You sat them down and went over to the smaller table where the nuns ate. 

You sat down quietly, a little bit away from the other nuns. You watched as the children began to eat, making sure they weren’t losing their minds. From the corner of your eyes you saw the priest with red hair walk in. You wondered what he was doing here, until he came over and sat by you. You didn’t say anything, not sure what to say to him. You just sat in silence, not very hungry, just a little uncomfortable. 

“So, uh, hello? You seem new around here. May I have your name?” The red priest asked you. You didn’t really know what to say back, but you didn’t want to be rude. 

“Um yeah, I’m y/n, y/n l/n. It’s uh, nice, to uh, meet you.” You said, your voice a little shaky. He seemed to study your face more intently. 

“Well then, I’m Antonio Vivaldi, one of the Priest’s here at the Ospedale della Pietà. We’ve needed another caretaker for the girls for a long time. I’m glad to see they hired a younger lady like you. I think you’ll like it.” The red priest said. You smiled at his sweet words a bit. 

“Thank you, I do like it here. It’s so beautiful here. I’ve never been to any place like it.” You said, starting to feel a bit more relaxed around him. 

“There really is no place like it in Venice. I’m glad we have someone younger to take care of the children. It does get difficult with some many girls, but I think anyone with a big heart could do it.” He says. You blush a bit, not expecting any priest to talk like this. 

“What else do you do besides preach? If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you end up here?” You asked, now interested in what he had to say. 

“I teach violin and compose music. I mainly find girls who are musically gifted when they're about nine. I was hired here about four years ago as a priest and I soon started composing and teaching part time. My family mainly wanted me to become a priest.” He said, now looking at your e/c eyes. You didn’t say anything for a while, for you didn’t know what to say back. 

“Oh, you can play violin? Why, that’s beautiful! I didn’t think any priest in Venice knew music. How long have you been playing?” You asked, genuinely surprised by that, you had never known anyone to play music, and at that the violin. Your family wasn’t artistic, so you’d never been around anyone who had been gifted in music. 

“I’ve been playing since I was young, my father taught me. He also played. My mother wanted me to become a priest though, so that is what happened. But I get to compose in my spare time, which is most of the time.” He said, smiling a bit at you. He found you very sweet and beautiful. 

“Do you like it here?” You asked him. 

“Yes, very much. But almost every year I come close to getting fired, for some reason. I love composing and being around the girls. It is also very beautiful, some people are still talking about building onto the Ospedale della Pieta.” He said. 

“I like it here so far, I guess. I mainly took the job because I needed money for my family, but I’m glad I get to help take care of these girls. I hope I can show them some love, I know they haven’t gotten much sadly.” You said. You usually didn’t feel this comfortable around strangers, but talking to the priest seemed natural, as if you had known him for a while. 

“I understand that. A lot of these girls don’t remember their parents names sadly. I’m glad the city of Venice has decided to keep this place up and running. A lot of these girls do have musical talent though. The first year I was here I got a girl who was a natural, she’s now down in Rome though, successful and wealthy.” He said. 

“How much do you say Mass. I quite liked it today. You have a handsome voice.” You said, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“I do not say it very often. I have this thing, I call it the tightness of the chest. It makes it hard to speak sometimes. Especially when playing music, which is very annoying, but when I’m in conversation with someone like you I’m fine.” He said. 

“Oh alright. I’m sorry but I have to go. Maria is gathering up her kids and so do I. I hope I’ll see you soon. You’re very kind.” You said. You got up and walked away before he could respond. He watched you from afar as you gathered up your kids and left. He had only spoken to you for a few minutes, but hoped he’d see you soon and talk again. After looking around, he went back to the chapel and up to where the organ and his violin was, planning on composing for a few more hours. 

///////////////////

You walked the girls up the stairs and into the main room. You didn’t have any plans for the girls today, so you guessed you’d read to them and help braid their hair. You loved braiding hair, especially when it wasn’t yours, for it looked much better. 

You sat down on a bench and opened a book on birds and nature. Some girls began playing with dolls, some with rags that they used for dresses, it was very sweet to see their innocence, so lovely and beautiful. Bessima and two of her friends came up and you began to read them the book, looking up every down and then to make sure it wasn’t getting out of hand. 

After finishing, Bessima asked you to read another book, so you did. This time, every down and then you’d point out a word and ask them how to pronounce it and what it meant. The eldest nun looked at you, never seeing this method of learning before, as if you were practicing hersey or something. You didn’t pay too much attention though, already having 20 girls around you, all listening intently. 

After that the sun was going down and it was time for bed. The girls begged you for another story, but you said no and escorted them to their bedroom. You helped get them dressed, said goodnight, and blew out the candle. 

You went back down and made sure you didn’t forget anything. You checked out and started to make your way out. One you reached the end of the staircase, you looked around and started to walk out, but just before that, you heard a voice off in the distance. 

“Uh, y/n, can you wait a second?” Antonio said, his red curly hair coming out from behind a pole. You smiled, not thinking you’d see him again today. He came up to you, his breath heavy. You let him breath and waited for him to speak. 

“Hi.” He said through heavy breathing. “Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to uh, maybe walk you home? If you wouldn’t mind of course. I just wanted to talk to you some more.” He said, not breathing as heavily now. You smiled at him, you weren’t expecting to see him again today. 

“You didn’t scare me at all actually, I just wasn’t expecting to see you again today, that’s all. But yes, I’d love it if you’d walk me home. I only live a couple blocks away.” You said, smiling. You weren’t expecting this, but it was a very nice surprise, no man had ever offered you that. 

He nodded and you opened the door. Walking out with him. The first thing you saw was the fountain with water in it. The sun was slowly going down and streaming on your faces. There was a slight breeze, much like yesterday. 

“So, where do you live?” The red priest asked, right behind you, also admiring the fountain. 

“Two blocks down, to the left, in a little home that’s painted red and has one large wooden door. It’s pretty noticeable once you see it. Follow me.” You said, starting to walk with him. He walked right beside you as you went. You kept your steps slower, wanting to enjoy these moments with him by you. You also didn’t want to put strain on his breathing. 

“So, what do you think of the weather?” He asked, trying to start some small talk with you. 

“I really love it. It isn’t too hot or cold. The breeze is also very lovely. I like how it feels in my hair, all flowy and nice. How about you?” You asked him. You looked into his eyes and he looked at you, happiness on your face as you walked with him. 

“I love the Spring very much. I don’t get any summer fever and it isn’t cold, so I don’t get anything that makes my chest more tight. The weather is also a perfect time to write music.” He said, his voice calm and relaxed, for he enjoyed walking with you. 

“What makes Spring such a good time of year to compose?” You asked, wanting to know how the process of musicians thought. You had never known one until you had met him. 

“I think nature inspires me a lot. When I hear the little birds chirping and I see the leaves grow back from their dead state it reminds me of happy things, all the seasons do that to me, but especially Spring.” He said, as you turned on your street and saw your home. After that, you two walked in silence, not saying anything, both knowing this would end soon. 

Then, you reached your house and stopped at the door. You turned around to take a look at the red priest and say goodbye. 

“Well, I’m sorry but I must go now. Tell me, will I see you tomorrow or will you be too busy?” You asked him, hoping he’d say yes. 

“I’m sure I can find a way to make some time. Have a good night Miss l/n. It’s been lovely talking to you.” He said. You smiled and nodded. You waved him goodbye and slowly walked into the old house. You peered out of the largest living room window and watched as the red priest walked off. You sighed, you enjoyed talking to him, even if it was short. You didn’t know what type of conversation you had had with him, you’d never had one like it, but you had liked it.   
You closed the curtains and sighed, hoping and praying you’d see him soon again.


	3. III

You looked out of one of the four big windows and stared at the rain. It was now early June and you were approaching your first month at the Ospedale della Pietà. Maria and the rest of the nuns were out doing church ties and their duties, so you had to watch them single handedly, but you didn’t mind too much, they had been surprisingly good for you, and if you ever had to watch them alone, you got a day off where you were also paid, so it was a win-win deal for both parties. 

You’d found work to be more enjoyable each passing day. The children had started to trust you and you’d often talk to them. You still felt new and out of place, but you’d become much more used to it. You heard the gentle rain falling down on the window panes and it was nice. Venice was nice at this in Summer when the wind would blow in from the east and it’d gently rain. You turned around every now and then to make sure the children weren’t unruly, yet they were still as good as ever. 

Bessima, one of your personal favorites, was playing with a doll and you smiled at her. Her little green eyes shone through the dreary day of rain and clouds. Your eyes were on something else though, something that had been occupying your mind for the past few weeks. You’d been thinking about a certain man, a very special man; Antonio Vivaldi. 

You knew it was wrong to like him; he was a priest after all, and to be in love with one, or even to like one platonically was a sin. You knew it was wrong in every way but you couldn’t help yourself from finding him attractive and kind. He had the habit of walking you home and talking about your days together. It was a nice way to end your day. 

You would never tell him though or anyone. You didn’t want to jeopardize his career as a priest, and you’d heard sad stories of women who had fallen in love and were left broken in a thousand little pieces, unable to be put back together. Still, you couldn’t help but fantasize about him. He had such beautiful curly red hair with his long nose and tall, and thin figure. You knew he probably didn’t feel the same though, and even if he did, you both knew not to mess up your jobs, especially after working so hard to achieve them, and anyway, there were plenty of other good men in Venice. 

You would just be friends with him and leave it at that, no more, no less. And you were scared he wouldn’t like you as a friend if you confessed your feelings. But, as you thought that you heard a girl yell and rushed off to calm down the situation. Two girls were fighting over a doll, so you helped make the compromise that they could take turns with it. After that, you walked around a bit to check on everyone and then sat down on a bench, watching them and thinking over trivial things. You thought of your time here and how you liked it here, it was nice to be around the girls and to talk to them. 

You then heard a knock on the door and shot up. You wondered if the nuns were back, but you doubted that, they usually took a couple of hours at the least. You went up to the door and opened it slowly, just to be careful. There, outside the door you saw the red priest; Antonio Vivaldi. You smiled and beckoned him in. 

“Hello, I wasn’t expecting you to come up here to see me. Are you okay? Is anything wrong? If so, you can tell me.” You asked him, wondering why he had come up to see you. 

“Oh no my dear, I’m completely fine, great actually. I just wanted to tell you something somewhat private and personal.” He said, looking into your eyes, the gentle rain accompanying the situation. 

“Oh yeah, you can do that. I’m all ears for you. I have nothing better to do. I’ll be off in about an hour.” You said, now intrigued by what the red priest would tell you. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, if you could meet me in the chapel up in the balcony? I have something to show you and I would really like you to see it. I also think you’ll like it a lot.” The red priest said, a little awkward in his posture and his tongue hitching on his words. 

“Oh yes, of course I will. I would love to see what you have to show me. I know I’ll like anything you create.” You said, smiling at him. He was such a kind man and he looked so cute when he was awkward. 

“Thank you y/n. I hope you have a good rest of your time with the girls. I’ll see you in a little while.” He said, then left. You smiled and closed the door behind him, going back into the main room where the girls were. As you had expected, it was now unruly and wild.

After a long while, you finally got the girls under control. The nuns came in right as you were settling the last argument. You sat down and took a deep breath, glad that you weren’t the only one watching the girls. You waited an hour or so until Maria told you you were free to go. You said a small pray of thanks after such a long day. 

Walking out the door and into the hallway, you noticed it was still raining, even harder now. Well, at least you had a reason to tell your mother why you were home late later. You walked down the hallway, taking in the quietness and peace of the Ospedale della Pietà. You had plenty of time, so you looked around and noticed the little details you hadn’t seen before. It was chilly, but you didn’t mind too much, it was oddly calming after a day of chaos. You studied some of the large columns and wondered how they were put there in the first place. You were amazed by the design and architecture, sometimes you wished you could design things like the Ospedale della Pieta, but you knew you’d never have the money and education to do so. 

You walked down the stairs and turned left, going in the direction of the chapel, to see the red priest. It was all quiet and still, much like the rest of the building, but even more so. It was nice, but you wanted to speak to Antonio.   
You looked up and saw no one, until something came out from behind a corner, it was the handsome red priest. You smiled coming up to him, looking into his sky blue eyes that accompanied with his bright red hair. He looked good, with his black shirt that fit his figure well and all his physical features. 

“Hi, y/n. I’ve been waiting for you for a while. How was your day with the girls?” He asked, looking down at your e/c eyes and smiling, he seemed very happy to see you, more than usually. 

“Oh, it was fine for the most part. I had some trouble settling some now though when you left. Bessima said to tell me that she misses you, by the way. Are you okay, you seem a little flustered.” You said, genuinely worried about him. You did care for him after all. 

“Oh I’m fine. I’ve just been excited to see you, and my chest has been a little tighter than usual today, I guess. I just really want to show you something I’ve been working on.” He said. 

“Uh alright, where are you going to take me? I have plenty of time if you’re wondering.” You said, wondering what he had to show you. 

“It’s actually on the other side of the Ospedale della Pietà. I hope you don’t mind it too much, it took a while to make and find.” He said, looking over our figure, seeming to almost admire it, but your subconscious seemed to brush it off, not thinking much of it. 

“Oh, that’s fine. Not ever worry about things like that, I can look after 80 girls at once, so I think I can take a short walk. I’ll let you lead the way, mio prete rosso. (my red priest.)” You said, following beside him as he began to lead you. 

You two walked mainly in silence. You thought of the past month and the time you had spent with the red haired priest. He was very kind, walking you home every night and always asking how you were, but you knew to stay away from anything more than friendship, for you liked it this way, and you knew it wouldn’t end well if you confessed your true feelings to him, so you just caught glimpses of his blue eyes and whimselly wished he could be yours. He looked over at you when you weren’t and thought of your beauty. He was aware he shouldn’t think those things being a priest and all, but still, you were a beauty. 

He led you down a thin fall way and up a flight of stairs, turning to the right and looking over his shoulder at you. He walked down another corridor and opened an old, small door that led to another, smaller staircase. You walked up the stairs in silence, right behind the trail of the red priest. After climbing, you reached a medium sized room that had a little balcony. 

There were bookshelves on every side, all filled to the brim with thick layers of dust on them. There was light shining through two of the small windows, and there was a door that led to the little stone balcony. It was a cozy little secluded area away from everyone else. You saw a little table with many papers that were scribbled on with what seemed to be drabbles of music.   
“Wow, Antonio, this place is beautiful. I didn’t know the Ospedale della Pietà had such a cozy little place. How’d you find it?” You asked him, turning around and staring into his sky blue eyes, his beauty seeming to hypnotize you a bit. 

“I just stumbled across it one day. I compose here most of the time and finish up in the chapel most days. I also like how many books it has, many are about music and have given me inspiration for pieces. It’s nice to get away from the chaos at times, no offence to the girls.” He said, laughing to himself. You smiled at him, for you loved to see him happy. 

“Well, I understand that. This place is very nice. Thank you for showing me this, I never thought that there’d be such a secluded little place in Ospedale della Pieta.” You said, blushing a bit at him. You just loved being with him. 

“I have something else to show you, it’s very special and it’s the reason I brought you here. I spent a couple of weeks on it. Would you like to hear it?” He asked you, his eyes seeming to stare deep into you. 

“Yes, I’d love to hear it. I didn’t think it would be a musical piece. You shouldn’t have done that, Antonio, I know it worsens your chest tightness.” You said, not wanting him to do anything that might hurt him. 

“Oh y/n, I don’t mind, I wanted to make it for you.” Antonio said, getting out his violin, sitting down and looking over at you. It was quiet until you nodded and the red priest began to play you his own concerto for you. 

It began sweet, almost like nothing at all, but soon it became a little faster, more dramatic, per say. It went like this for a little while and then it was sweet and slow again. It then went to a medium pace, almost low, and then, as the final piece, it was sweet and high pitched. And then it ended, almost like it went too fast. You smiled and clapped for him, for it had sounded so beautiful. 

“Did you like it, y/n?” The red priest asked you, oblivious to your smile and happiness on your face. 

“Yes! Yes, very much! You’re a very sweet man, Antonio. Thank you, it was so beautiful, no one has ever done anything like this for me until I met you.” You said, smiling at him. He was a good looking man, but he looked even better to you after playing. He put down his violin and got up. You found this odd, so you stood up to, wondering where this was headed. 

Antonio looked up at you and into your eyes. He moved closer to you, his sky blue eyes seeming to keep you stuck. Out of nowhere, he took his right hand and placed it on your jaw. He moved your face closer to his and you could hear his breath. He pulled you in more, ever so gently and his lips fell upon yours. You didn’t know what he was doing or why, but you knew this; you liked it. And then, just like that, it was over.   
Antonio pulled back and looked at you, for even he was surprised by what he had done. He liked you, that he couldn’t deny, but he knew it was wrong to fall in love with anyone. 

“I’m sorry y/n. I shouldn’t have done that. I apologize, I know it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me for my feelings of you. I know it is wrong and a sin.” Antonio said, looking down at the floor. You were in some shock, just by what he had done. 

“Oh Antonio, I feel the same way for you. I like you very much, Antonio. I know it is wrong, but I can’t help thinking about you, you’re a very handsome man.” You said to him, moving closer and taking his hand. Antonio said nothing to you, but instead was just silent, looking up at you and sighing. 

“I don’t think we can move on from this, to be honest.” You told him, and he looked up and into your e/c eyes. “We both like each other and well, maybe we could, I don’t know, keep it secret , I guess? If you’d like I guess. But if you want to act like this never happened, I completely understand.” 

“Y/N, I like you very much, and I also think this is something we can’t pretend like it never happened. I don’t know how we’d keep it secret though, Mr Giuvan would find out eventually and we could both lose our jobs, but yes, I’d love to be with you, mio dolce fiore.” (my sweet flower) He said, smiling at you and kissing your forehead. He blushed at you, he cheeks the same color as his hair almost. You ran a hand through his hair and laughed a little, he was so handsome. 

“So, does that mean we’re together now or something else?” You asked him, hoping he’d say it was official. 

“Yes, of course we are. I hope we can be together for a long time, y/n. You’re such a sweet lady.” He said. He leaned in and kissed your forehead again, making you blush. He took your hands in his. They were warm and soft, with calluses on the tips of his fingers. 

“Well, can you walk me home? It seems to be clearing up now.” You said, looking behind you and out of a small window. The sun was starting to peak out and you couldn’t hear the rain anymore. 

“Of course, my dear. I’ll walk you home. Are you ready to go home?” He asked you. 

“Yes.” You said, looking at him. Antonio took his violin and put it in his case and took your hand again. He opened the door and looked around, making sure no one was around to see him with you. Seeing it was safe, he went into the hallway and you closed the door behind you. He walked you down the hallway, being careful to make sure no one was around. He walked you through the large front room and out into the bright warm outside air. 

It had stopped raining and the clouds had broken up. You started walking with Antonio, just enjoying each other’s presence. Not many people were out on the streets of Venice today, which you were glad for. Antonio looked at you while your were elsewhere. He was happy he had told you his feelings for you. 

The outside air was good for Antonio and he felt better. You walked with him down the first block and turned right to the second block. It was now roughly 5pm, so you’d actually be home early, which made you happy. 

Eventually, you reached home. You let go of his hand and turned around to see him. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said, smiling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow mio dolce fiore. Have a good night, sleep well, my love.” Antonio said, you nodded and he kissed your forehead again. You smiled again and told him goodbye. You smiled and went inside your house, closing the door behind you, you sat down and thought today had been a great day. 

You were happy Antonio had told you his true feelings. You knew it would be hard to keep it a secret, but you knew you’d find a way. You felt so lucky and happy he felt the same way about you as you did to him.


	4. IV

You looked up from your book and saw the children. It was a quiet Friday for Ospedale della Pieta. You had taken the children outside today for them to get some fresh air. It was hot, but the breeze of the ocean kept you cool from the East. 

It was right after lunch, and you had been put in charge of looking after all the girls. Most of them were running around playing tag or throwing around a ball. You were reading a book Antonio had leant you. It was a book about a composer and his life, which you were enjoying. You’d been seeing Antonio every day before you left for almost a month now. Most of the time you simply just talk to him for a few minutes, and he’d walk you home. You’d say your goodbyes and you know you’d see tomorrow, but tonight was going to be different. 

You had Saturday off and so did Antonio, so you spoke with him and decided you two would spend the night together and all of Saturday. You didn’t know what you’d do with him and you hadn’t told your parents your plans, but you were excited to be with him without having to worry about anyone catching you with the red priest. 

You had been very quiet about him, for you hadn’t even told your closest friend, Anna, and you had no plans on telling her, you knew she would tell you to end the affair, and if you didn’t, she would tell father Giuvan, and everything you had worked for would come tumbling down. 

You knew and were aware it was wrong, that it was against the church and God, but you loved being with the red haired priest. As you were reading, Bessima came up to you and tapped on your knee. You looked up and smiled at the black haired, green eyed girl. As you put down your book, you asked her what she wanted and if she was okay. 

“Where do you go after your day is done?” Sweet little Bessima asked you, her green eyes sparkling in the sun, and her black hair glistening. You were surprised by what she said, you didn’t think most children her age thought that deep. 

“Oh, nothing much. I usually just go home and have dinner with my parents. It’s quite boring really.” You told her, the cool June breeze going through Bessima’s beautiful black hair, applying to her cuteness. You were sure Bessima would grow up to be a beautiful lady. 

“Oh, I thought you did something more. I usually see you with the red priest. Why are you always with him at night?” She asked you. Your eyes winded and you gave her a nervous smile. Her question was perfectly fine, but it was somewhat funny and nerve-wracking to you. 

“Oh him? The red priest? I’m just very good friends with him, that’s all. He walks me home every night because it gets dark out sometimes and it’s nice to talk to him. That’s all, my sweet Bessima.” You said, smiling, ruffling your grey dress and putting your hand on your knee. 

“Okay, can I go now and play with my friends?” Bessima asked you and you nodded. You picked up your book again and started to read again. You weren’t paying much attention to your surroundings, so when Maria came out, you at first didn’t notice her. You sat up and got all your children in a line and walked them back into the building. 

After taking them inside, it was time for dinner. You put the children in their seats and passed out dinner for them. You weren’t very hungry so you sat down a little bit away from the nuns and watched the clock at the end of the room. You knew soon you’d see Antonio, for it was almost time to leave. You were looking down at the table not paying much attention, until someone was tapping on your shoulder and said your name. 

You looked up and saw it was Antonio, your favorite and only red priest. You smiled, you didn’t expect to see him this early. He sat down across from you and smiled, he was so happy to see his love.   
“I wasn’t expecting to see you this early. Did you get off early or did father Giuvan give you special permission?” You asked, smiling and laughing a bit. You looked over and Maria was staring at you, so you quickly made it seem like you were having a professional conversation. 

“Oh, you know, I just sneaked out quietly, I doubt father Giuvan will notice. I had nothing else to do anyway.” He said, leaning in, keeping his voice quiet so Maria or any of the other nuns wouldn’t notice him. 

“What did you do today? Did you compose anything with that beautiful violin of yours or write another mass, or something else?” You asked him, your elbows on the table, hands holding up your face. 

“A little bit of everything. I finally finished my concerto that I had been working on for at least a month now and tried to write some mass, but didn’t get very far, but I’m not too worried about it.” He said, as the hourly church bell rang out. The bell meant dinner was done and you could be with the red priest alone. You whispered to him ‘I’ll see you soon.’ and left to go get your group of girls. You took them up, with Bessima right behind you. 

You quietly put the girls in their own beds, tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. You blew out the candle and closed the door behind you. You quickly walked, almost jogged out of the room and down to the main entrance where the red priest was waiting for you. 

It was now about 7 in the evening, and Antonio would already be off by now. You walked down the long corridor and down the steep stairs. You went down to the front and waited for your red priest to show up, but luckily you didn’t have to wait long for your lover. He popped out from beyond the pole of the left and came up walking fast to you. He had his violin with him and some loose papers, probably for the orchestra pieces he made. 

“Oh Antonio, I’m so happy to see you. I’ve been wanting this day for a long time.” You told him, him smiling down at you. 

“I’ve missed you too. Let’s get out of here so we can have some fun, hmm?” He said and you nodded. He took your hand in his and walked out into the broad, warm evening sunlight. It was a quiet, warm June evening in Venice. There was a light breeze like the afternoon, but it was more mild out. The fountain outside had a beautiful blue stream of water coming out of it. The sun went well with this time of year. 

“Isn’t it beautiful out, y/n?” Antonio asked you, walking up to the fountain and putting an arm around your waist, taking in these precious moments. 

“Yes, it’s very beautiful. I love it here in Venice, I don’t think I’ll ever leave.” You said, walking with him by the beautiful fountain. Even when you weren’t talking, you loved being with the red priest. His presence was nice and calming, like most priests you had met in Venice. 

“Antonio, might I ask you something?” You said, looking up at him and into his sky blue eyes, for they were the exact color of the sky from the afternoon. He was smiling, so happy to be with you. 

“Yes of course, I suppose you already asked me a question.” He said, chuckling a bit, he thought it was sweet that you felt the need to ask permission. 

“What would you like to do tonight? I have nothing to do and my family has no idea I’m doing this.” You said, smiling and laughing at the last bit, knowing you’d have to come up with some ridiculous excuse to your mother come Saturday night. 

“I actually had something in mind. It’s a little while away from here, but I think you’d like it.” The red priest said, taking your hand a little tighter. You nodded, wanting him to tell you more. “Well, tonight at the Guliam, where I perform sometimes, there is an Opera, and I could get us in, and no one would notice that we are together. Would you like that y/n? If not, we can always do something else if you’d like.” 

“Yes, let’s do that, I have nothing better to do and I bet they will play their music.” You said, smiling up at him, he was so sweet to you, always asking you and making sure you were okay, he was such a gentleman. 

“They probably won’t play my music, the headmaster there doesn’t seem to like me very much from what I can tell, though I don’t know why, but you’re so sweet to think that, my love.” He said, as you leaned your head on his chest, holding your hand in his. 

You walked with him quietly along the streets of Venice. There were few people around, a rarity for a Friday night, you didn’t worry that much though, most of them owned shops and were closing up for the night. There were also some children playing, some throwing balls and playing tag with each other, all laughing and happy. Antonio went slowly, taking in the sights and the nice fresh air with you. He liked these moments with his quiet lover, for he had had a few fiscal lovers before he was a priest, or even before he was playing violin professional, but nothing like this. 

“I think I might look a bit out of place at the Guliam, I’m not dressed for such an occasion, in fact, I don’t think I have anything nice enough for this.” You said, laughing a bit. 

“Oh I think you look beautiful as always, my fiore. (flower) I love you in your dress and how you do your hair, it’s unique if you ask me, even my own mother or sisters couldn’t do it as beautifully as you do.” Antonio said, you blushed a bit at his words. Sometimes you forgot he had such a close relationship with his family, he didn’t live with them but visited them every week and saw his young sisters, of which he had four of them, and he had four brothers also. (Okay, so it’s not exactly known how many siblings he had but according to Google it was 5 to 8ish?) 

“Why did your parents want you to become a priest, anyway?” You asked him. It was something you had wondered since you had met him, why he had become part of the clergy in the first place, being so musical gifted and all. 

“It was actually my mother. I was born a while after or while an earthquake was happening. My mother thought I was going to die so I was baptized and she deicatied me to priesthood. My father wanted me to be a full time violinist, but I respect my mother and she would’ve been quite angry if I hadn’t become a priest, so I get to do both, I like it I guess.” He said, turning and looking at you. 

“I’m glad you became a priest, if you hadn’t I never would have met you. If you were a full time violinist I’m sure you’d be making music for the Holy Roman Emperor and I would be a peasant girl, never getting to meet you.” You said, happiness in your eyes. 

“Same, my fiore.” (flower) He said, snuggling up to you and kissing your head. You had made it to the Guliam. It was a large building made out of beige stone. It was on the right corner, a couple of blocks from where you lived in the more upscale neighborhoods. Antonio took you in his arms and walked you inside the building. Inside was quiet, with some people gathered around in small groups, talking and keeping to themselves. 

Antonio avoided them though, and walked past them with you, your hand in his. He walked you past some other people, all dressed in very lavish dresses and smocks, all much better looking than you, or at least from your perspective in your old dress and black boots. Antonio walked fast, trying his best not to be noticed. He walked, almost ran down a corridor and opened up a large door. This door led to another, thinner corridor. You walked with him up another flight of stairs and to the backstage. You and the red priest went up another flight of stairs until you reached the top level of seats and sat down with him. 

It was very quiet in the room and you spoke to Antonio in a quiet voice. He told you that the Opera tonight was a tragedy about a couple and their child. It sounded very sad to you, and according to your red haired lover, he’d seen it multiple times and that it was very good. Just before it began, you became quiet. Antonio took your hand and you smiled to yourself. You watched down at the stage as a woman came out singing beautifully. Then, a man also came out from behind the veil and started singing also. 

You watched with intent, it was a rarity for you to ever have the chance to go to the Opera. You had been twice before, both times with both your parents, and you were too young to remember much of it, so you made sure to pay attention. The music was beautiful, some of which you had never heard. It was a mix of Violin, Piano, and other instruments that you didn’t know the name of. 

Antonio’s hand got even more tight around you and you gently put your head on his heart. He smiled to himself, happy that he was with you. He stroked your hair, it was soft and warm, and smelled like citrus fruit. He loved that about you; you always smelled sweet and lovely.   
You could hear his heartbeat and it made you happy. You felt lucky to be happy with him, he felt warm and his red smock was nice. You watched the play as it continued on and smiled as it went on until it went South. The play ended with the child growing up alone with its mother. When it was done, everyone clapped and so did you and Antonio. You watched everyone leave and you left with your red haired lover after that. 

Antonio walked out the door with you, it was now dark out and the candle lights and lamps had been lightened. It was moderately warm out and Antonio held your hand tightly, not wanting to let you go. 

“Where are we going, my red priest?” You asked him, looking up into his eyes. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to spend the night at my house? I have a spare bed that you could use, bread, and plenty of wine.” Antonio said, smiling down at you. 

“Oh God, are you trying to get me drunk?” You asked him playfully, laughing. Antonio laughed also, and gave out a breathy ‘well maybe.’ You smiled at him, he was so sweet when did things like that. 

“Where do you live, again? I’m sorry I forgot.” You said, leaning into his shoulder and hugging him as you two walked. 

“Oh y/n, it’s fine, I live a few blocks away from here, in a more lower-middle class part of town. I’d like to live somewhere like this one day, but I don’t think I’ll ever have the money for it. It’s pretty expensive around here.” Antonio said, smiling and hugging you, kissing your hair. 

“I think one day you’ll make enough money, to be honest. Your music is so beautiful, I can see an Emperor commissioning it. One day you’ll make it big Antonio, I know you will.” You said, really meaning what you said. He could write beautiful music, and one day he would make it, someone with good money would discover him and he’d become rich. 

“Thank you, my dear. I think it will be a while though before anything like that happens. If I ever had the money, I’d pass it on to you though and I’d quit being a priest so I could spend my time with you, that’d be very nice.” Antonio said, daydreaming to himself. 

“Where would you go? Somewhere in Europe or maybe even overseas? I heard New York is becoming quite the place for music and such, I wonder when some of our own people might leave Italy.” You said, wondering if he’d ever leave Venice. 

“No, I think I’ll stay in Venice for life, or at least for now. Plus, why would I leave you? For as long as I can stay with you, I will.” Antonio said, his arm now around your waist and kissing your forehead. You blushed and smiled, now walking down the street with him to his house. You kept on walking with him until you reached the front door with him. He opened up his door and you went inside with him.   
His house was small, but very beautiful. It was warm inside and the oven still had some fire burning. The walls were made out of jagged stone and the floor was split wood. The first room was a kitchen and living space that looked like where he ate. There was also a piano in the right upper corner that had a bench with paper on it. Beyond that, there was a hallway that seemed to lead to two separate rooms. It was very small, but you were excited to spend the night with your red haired priest.


End file.
